1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sunscreen applications and more specifically it relates to a sunscreen applicator system for conveniently storing and dispensing various types of sunscreen lotion within a convenient compact structure.
Individuals who are exposed to the sun require the usage of sunscreen. Depending upon the individual's skin type and weather conditions, the sun protection factor (SPF) is generally adjusted thereby allowing a desirable tan to be achieved with reduced skin damage. Hence, there is a need for a sunscreen applicator system that is capable of dispensing various types of sunscreen lotion and oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunscreen lotions and oils have been in use for years. Typically, the sunscreen lotions and oils are stored within a bottle-like container with a dispensing nozzle or removable cover thereby allowing the individual to dispense the sunscreen lotions or oils upon their skin.
Unfortunately, conventional sunscreen applicator devices do not provide a complete and even coverage of the user's body thereby leaving some skin areas overexposed and some underexposed to the sun. Another problem with conventional sunscreen applicator devices is that the user is generally limited to carrying one container thereby limiting their selection of sunscreens to only one SPF level.
Examples of attempted solutions to these problems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,365 to Niedbala; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,581 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,682 to M. L. Markle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,652 to Ulrich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,790 to Porat et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,932 to Dunshee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,225 to Fourman which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Niedbala (U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,365) discloses a sunscreen composition and applicator system. Niedbala teaches fibrous sheets impregnated with the compositions which can be packaged in vapor-and moisture impermeable containers for storage.
Smith et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,581) discloses a method of using a packaging system with folded applicator pads for topical drug delivery. Smith et al teaches a method for applying a plurality of dermatological agents to the skin from a single dispensing system.
M. L. Markle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,682) discloses a lotion applicator. M. L. Markle teaches an applicator having an extendable handle so that various parts of the body may be conveniently treated.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently storing and dispensing various types of sunscreen lotion within a convenient compact structure. Conventional sunscreen dispensing systems are inconvenient to utilize and do not allow the user to utilize various types of sunscreen solution from a single compact structure.
In these respects, the sunscreen applicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing and dispensing various types of sunscreen lotion within a convenient compact structure.